Porque a pesar de estar rota eres feliz
by SangoxSesshomaruTaisho
Summary: Los ves. Azul y Negro. Odio y amor. El hombre que te amó y el hombre que más amas. Sabes que si están ahí, mirando como lentamente aquel hombre te esta robando la vida, es porque al menos, ellos lograron hacer las paces, y con eso es suficiente para ti. Sabes que ahora, en este punto, tu muerte es lo único que unirá a Naruto y Sasuke. ONE-SHOT.


Hola a todos! Que gusto estar con ustedes de nuevo. Bueno aquí les traigo un one-shot. Que no tengo la mas mínima idea de donde salió.

De echo si, salio de mi retorcida mente. Son las 7:55 am y me quedé despierta para terminarlo porque sabia que la inspiración se me iba a ir, y pues aquí está. Es un poco diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir pero en realidad necesitaba hacerlo, es como otra faceta que quería mostrarles. Espero disfruten! (:

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Kishimoto. La historia es mía aunque no lo parezca (?). Ya enserio, prohibido el plagio c:

Aclaraciones: Un poco de drama pero con un final decente, como acostumbro a hacer.

A leer! (:

* * *

Porque a pesar de estar rota eres feliz.

.

.

.

Duele. Sientes como arde y duele, como si a tu corazón lo hubiesen envuelto en tallos de rosas. Como si después de esas heridas, hubieran arrojado alcohol en ellas. Porque ya no tienes fuerzas para seguir, y eso te duele, porque sabes que con tu partida dejarás mucho dolor en los corazones de los demás, y saber que sufrirán, te hace sufrir a ti.

Y quieres gritar. Pero no puedes. Porque sientes un nudo, un nudo que te ahorca, al igual que esas manos que ejercen presión en tu cuello.

Y los ves. Azul y negro. Amor y odio. El hombre que más te amo y el hombre que más amaste. Y por primera vez sientes algo que jamás habías sentido antes.

Lástima.

Lástima de ti misma.

Porque sientes lástima que te vean así, moribunda, pero por otro lado te sientes feliz, porque sabes que si están ahí, mirando como lentamente aquel hombre te esta robando la vida, es porque al menos, ellos lograron hacer las paces, y con eso es suficiente para ti.

Y lloras.

Y otra vez sientes lastima de ti misma, porque sientes que no puedes hacer otra cosa que llorar.

Otra vez estas viendo su espalda, pero no te importa, porque ellos están juntos de nuevo, como aquel de ojos azules te había prometido. Y por un momento tienes ganas de seguir en ese mundo, porque sabes como terminará todo. Porque sabes que ahora, en este punto, tu muerte es lo único que unirá a Sasuke y Naruto.

Puedes ver en los ojos de Naruto el miedo y la ira mezclados, pero en los ojos de Sasuke no ves nada, como siempre. No entiendes como hace aquel hombre que tanto amaste, para eliminar todos los sentimientos, para dejar en lugar de eso, más odio y rencor.

Y sientes que te falta el aire, que se te está agotando la vida. Porque tanto ellos como tú, saben que con un simple movimiento, o incluso con la más débil técnica, aquel hombre podría haberte matado, pero ahí está, ahorcándote con sus propias manos, para mas placer por haber arruinado todos sus planes, porque sabe que si sufres mas antes de morir, los hombres que están de espectadores sufrirán el doble, aunque tu lo dudes.

Tienes miedo.

Por primera vez en estos últimos minutos sientes miedo. No a la muerte ni al hombre que cada vez aprieta mas tu cuello, evitando que el oxigeno entre por tu nariz. Sino miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasar con ellos dos que, ahora que te das cuenta están preparados para atacar.

Y ves como Naruto grita, exigiéndole a tu verdugo que te libere. Aunque no puedas verlo, sabes que está sonriéndoles con burla, y libera tu cuello para apretar tus costillas, que sabe –porque él mismo lo ocasionó- que están rotas.

Y gritas, gritas porque ahora te sientes libre de hacerlo, gritas por tus heridas, las de tu cuerpo y las del corazón, gritas de impotencia, pero más que nada gritas de tristeza.

Y piensas y sientes que debes hacer algo, por mas mínimo que sea, antes de partir, algo debes hacer para ayudarlos, no quieres morir con la idea de saber que fuiste una molestia hasta para eso. Y reúnes las pocas fuerzas que te quedan, junto con tu chakra y levantas tus piernas, y lo pateas, sabiendo que ahora tú le has roto un par de costillas.

Sonríes y te quedas inmóvil, porque tu cuerpo exige que lo hagas.

Naruto y Sasuke no titubean y lanzan sus más poderosas técnicas. Escuchas a lo lejos el sonido del Chidori y del Rasengan, un grito, y silencio. Tanto silencio que crees que has muerto, y te sientes en paz. Pero el dolor de tus costillas te trae a la realidad, aquella que te muestra que aun vives, por más poco tiempo que sea.

Y por primera vez sientes ganas de morir.

Pero no tienes tiempo de pensar en ello, porque sientes como te cargan, el repentino calor que abraza tu piel te lo confirma, y sientes que aquel que te sostiene se estremece, tal vez porque tu piel casi está congelada o por el simple echo de que también cree que estas muerta.

Y escuchas a Sasuke gritar.

A Naruto llorar.

A Ino suplicar.

Y a otros mas que gritan tu nombre.

Y al instante te arrepientes de haber deseado morir. Te abofeteas mentalmente y te reprendes por ser tan egoísta, porque entiendes que para ellos, incluso Sasuke, eres importante en sus vidas.

Pero cada vez sientes menos, menos dolor, menos tristeza, escuchas menos llanto y sabes que tu vida esta por extinguirse. Pero logras escuchar un murmullo, esa voz que antes juraba iba a matarte y hacer que tus dos grandes amores sufrieran toda su vida.

"_**¿Te duele su dolor, Sasuke?"**_Escuchaste que murmuró aquel que estaba a punto de matarte.

Y lo entiendes, antes de que aquel suspire sus últimas palabras, lo entiendes. Y mas que nunca quieres vivir, porque sabes que si tu mueres, Sasuke se hundirá mas en el odio, y sentirá deseos de vengarse de nuevo, pero no podrá porque aquel que te dejo en ese estado, está muerto. No podrá vengarse, y su corazón guardará aun mas odio del que ya posee.

Y vuelves a temer, temes que Sasuke no salga nunca más de ese círculo vicioso del odio y la venganza. Pero crees en Naruto, sabes que él hará todo lo posible por recuperar al Sasuke de antes. Vuelves a sentir esos cálidos brazos y desearías tener un poco de fuerza para corresponder, pero en este punto ya todos deben creer que has muerto. Incluso tu misma lo crees si no fuera porque sientes un roce en tus labios, y un aroma que creías haber olvidado, pero ni aunque pasando mil años lograrías hacerlo.

Y lo deseas, deseas vivir.

Y con el poco chakra que te queda intentas curar tus peores heridas, pero no puedes, y lo sabes. Aunque tienes suficiente fuerza para abrir los ojos.

Y lo ves.

Ves en esos ojos que creías marchitos al igual que su alma el dolor.

Dolor y lágrimas.

Y vuelves a escuchar gritos, y sientes como una cálida energía entra por tu cuerpo, como tus huesos se van acomodando lentamente y como esa hemorragia que tenias se cierra de a poco, y ves a Tsunade con sus manos sobre tu pecho, y las de Naruto sobre las de tu maestra, entregándole su chakra para ayudarte a sanar mas rápido.

Y sonríes.

Naruto te ve y no evita que las lágrimas de nuevo caigan por sus mejillas. Más que nunca, agradeces no haber muerto. Sientes la suficiente energía como para respirar normalmente aunque sabes que aun tienen que sanar muchas heridas.

Sientes como te cargan, y tu solo te dejas llevar.

Despiertas y de inmediato reconoces la habitación del hospital. Te sientes mas cansada de lo normal y en un instante todos los recuerdos de la última batalla golpean tu mente. Buscas con la mirada para confirmar si los últimos minutos que recuerdas antes de perder la conciencia fueron reales.

Y ahí está.

Negro como la noche.

Como el más letal veneno.

Pero tú lo amas con cada fibra de tu ser, y él lo sabe. Sabe que lo has amado tanto que duele. Que por dentro estas rota y tu corazón aun está quebrado en pedazos. Pero con Sasuke cerca todo eso se te olvida. No dice nada y no esperas que lo haga, la escena de ayer no volverá a ocurrir, no volverás a escuchar o ver a Sasuke llorar pero no te importa. Tan solo con verlo te basta para que seas feliz, y que cada pieza de tu roto corazón se vallan uniendo de vuelta.

Porque sabes, aun con su silencio, que no se irá, y tú puedes descansar, porque sabes que pueden volver a ser felices, no como antes, porque él vivirá siempre con el odio y el dolor, y tu siempre estarás un poco rota, pero serán felices a su modo. Y no te importan tus heridas y lo abrazas, porque hace tanto que no lo hacías –la vez que él te abrazo, esa en que tú estabas a punto de morir, no cuenta mucho ya que estabas más muerta que viva- y te sientes mas completa que nunca, y por la ventana lo vez a tu otro gran amor, de la mano de aquella chica que ahora lo hace tan feliz, y sientes que todo esta recuperando su orden natural.

Y cierras los ojos.

Sonríes y disfrutas del momento.

_Porque a pesar de estar rota eres feliz_.

* * *

Uff. Costó pero lo terminé, ya lo revise como treinta veces y quedé conforme, espero que les guste. Se que tal vez debería haber dejado morir a Sakura, pero no pude, no puedo matar a los personajes xD. Excepto los malos e_é

Espero que se entienda que aquel que quería matar a Sakura era Obito, y que porque arruinaron todos sus planes y eso, quería vengarse, aunque sea matando a nuestra Sakura.

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en otras historias :D

_SangoxSesshomaruTaisho _


End file.
